It's Emotion
by BGishBACK
Summary: We all have a side. Anger, fear, hate, greif. It's there. Some take it out on others, while some take it out on themselves. Everyone has secrets. But not everyone is exposed.
1. Cutting

**Here is my quick little one-shot. As some of you know, I'm friends with "Speed-bumps" as we call them. The rest of the world abuses them, calling them "Cutters" and "Emo". Well, I don't. We came up with the name "Speed-bumps" because it's only been a phase. I, personally, am not a "Speed-bumps". But what you see in this story is stuff I've seen all to many times.**

* * *

><p>Cutter. Emo. Suicidal. Mental. I've been called them all. I've been looked down on, laughed at, yelled at, sent away. No one realizes how much more I've felt the need. Therapy didn't work. Doesn't work. Won't work. I don't need to talk. I don't need to be attacked. Not again. I won't be.<p>

..oo..00..oo..00..

"Dang." I hissed, making cuts along my wrist. "This never gets easy." I made a final slit and dropped the knife. My clenched eyes re-opened, my shallow breathing, normal. "Hmmm." I sighed, lying back on my bed and holding my wrist up. Finally, the good part. Watching the blood cover my palm, trickle down my fingers, and drip off onto the floor. It made the pain worth while. Then a thought hit me: 'What am I doing?' I groaned and sat up, knowing what I needed to do.

I got off my bed and wandered over to the bathroom, hoping to find a tissue or something. When I did, I applied terrible pressure to my wrist, grimacing at the pain. After several minutes, I took the now-bloody tissue off and threw it out. Then I wrapped up my self-inflicted wound and took the tissue-filled box to my room, wiping up the blood that spattered on the floor.

With my dirty deed done, I sat at my computer and typed. I wrote message after message to my friends, seeing if anyone was on or wanted to video chat. Of course, just like my luck, they weren't.

..oo..00..oo..00..

"Danny! Danny stop!" Sam's voice called desperately. "You don't know what you're doing!"

"Shut up, Sam." I hissed, holding the knife to my thigh. "I know exactly what I'm doing." I sliced the first layer of skin, bringing out the maroon color I loved to hate so much.

"Danny! Please! Don't you realize how much we love you?" she pounded frantically on my door, working at the locked knob.

"It doesn't matter!" I hissed back, making more cuts. "No one else does! My parents don't, my teachers don't, I don't!"

"How can you say that!" she pounded harder on my door. "_I _love you! Tucker loves you! You can't just give up!"

"Oh I can't? My parents hate Phantom! If only they knew it was me…" I cut deeper and harder. "They can never know!" I hissed, tears gathering in my closed eyes. My grimace became deeper, turning into all-out hate. "No one loves me!"

..oo..00..oo..00..

"Ha! Fenturd went on a cutting spree again!" Dash pointed at me maniacally.

My mouth worked into an angry frown, and my fists tightened. "Dash! Knock it off!"

"Why should I, Emo?" Dash laughed evilly, gripping his stomach. "_You're _the one who's cutting!" he hissed, gaining a crowd.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll cut it out!" I yelled, walking towards him.

"Like you've been cutting it out?" Dash smiled evilly and crossed his arms. "Oh, wait, you haven't been!"

"That's it! Dash!" I yelled, running straight for him.

"Oh, what's the baby gonna do? Cut me?" his shoulders lifted and fell with the patter of his laughter.

"No." I hissed, three inches from his face. "I'm going to _kill _you." I punched him hard in the chest, sending him to the dirty hallway floor. He looked up at me, groaning. Anger surged through my veins, and I did something I've longed to do for so long. I kicked him. And kicked him. Right in the gut. Several times. And I didn't stop until Lancer pulled me away from him.

"What are you doing Daniel!" he yelled, gripping my shoulders and pulling me down the hall.

"Taking care of business!" I hissed, digging my heels into the linoleum floor.

"Not anymore!" Lancer exclaimed, dragging me right into the principal's office.

..oo..00..oo..00..

I sobbed heavily against my pillow, the soaking fabric putting tears in my hair. "Why does this keep happening!" I yelled, punching my wall. "This isn't right!" I sobbed harder, my shoulders shaking. I wiped my nose on my wet, bloody hand. It made my face wetter and dirtier, making brown, dried blood smear all over.

"I can't do it! I can't!" I yelled, desperation filling my soul. I became frantic, getting off my bed and running around my room. "This has to end!" I became overwhelmed, feeling adrenaline rush through my veins. There had to be a way to get out. To stop the teasing, the hating, the name-calling. It had to end, or I was going to make it end.

..oo..00..oo..00..

"Ha! You shall not capture me, child!" Technus yelled evilly. "I shall control your woild! I shall steal your electronics, and make them my slaves!"

"Not now, you idiot." I hissed, staring at the ghost in front of my class. I was Fenton, and I was leaning on my hand.

"Not now, ghost child!" Technus yelled, glaring at me.

"I'm not a ghost!" I hissed angrily.

"That's a shocker." he hissed and rolled his eyes. "You're just going to watch me destroy your class, child? How sad!" he laughed evilly in Lancer's face.

"What is the meaning of this!" Lancer yelled, glaring back a me. "Is this your doing?"

"No!" I yelled back. "I did not bring this idiot out!"

"Haha! Yeah!" Dash laughed meanly beside me. "He's too busy cutting himself!"

"Cut it out, Dash!" I yelled, anger overwhelming me once again. I fought the want to go ghost and blast him. That would only cause more problems.

"What is the meaning of this, child!" Technus yelled. He flew back beside my desk and looked my over, his eyes falling on my wrists. "You cut, child?" he whispered, a sympathetic look on his face.

"Yes." I said through gritted teeth, my hands in fists. "Now leave me alone."

"What has caused this outburst of emotion, child?" he asked, almost laying a hand on my shoulder.

I grabbed his wrist before he could touch me, and I bent it back.

"AHH!" he screamed, trying to wiggle out of my grip.

"I said to leave me alone you deaf useless techno monster!" I stood up and grabbed his other arm, causing twice the pain. My mind was gone, my ears deaf to noise. My eyes went green, and I threw him across the room like I would a small skipping rock.

His shrieks were deafened out by my own yelling, and I ran to him. I was on him in a second, punching his face and stomach. Attacking him in any way I could. Tears rushed down my face, making me blind. My eyes flashed back to blue, and I fell beside him, sobbing loudly. "When. Will. This. End." I turned onto my stomach and buried my face in the carpet.

..oo..00..oo..00..

* * *

><p><strong>If you or someone you know cuts, don't give up! Life has been planned out for you! You were meant to live a life as you please! Cutting is not the answer! Talking might not seem right to you. I know. Talking hurts instead of helps me. Being emotional isn't a problem. It's how you vent that can cause harm. Please, don't give up. Confide in those you love, and who you know love you. Friendships are built on trust. And, if you find talking is the best for you, I'm here. I won't tell anyone what you say, should you choose to say anything. I care. I've seen this stuff. You aren't alone! <strong>


	2. Anxiety

**Hey, thanks for the reviews! This chapter has some swearing in it, but it's only there to help you, the readers, to understand the depth of hell happening. I'll let you digest that.**

* * *

><p>Depression. Anxiety. Pain. Weakness. Everyone experiences it. Some everyday, others, once in a blue moon. And then there are the few. Few experience fear. Anxiety brings fear. But few truly experience it the way I have, the way I shall. It's not right, but it happens just the same. Was I meant to be cursed by my own mind?<p>

..oo..00..oo..00..

During the day, I'm normal. Happy. Free. Free of that damn voice cutting my deepest fears out of my soul, opening a world of frustration and fear. Things that go bump in the night yell and abuse me. Have they ever even touched you? Talked to you? Dug into your mind, took control of your thoughts, and sent you into a spiraling attack of fear and anxiety no one should have to bare? Or am I alone?

..oo..00..oo..00..

Seems like everyone's perfect but me. Everyone is normal, happy-go-lucky, not a care in the world holding them back. They all know life as they see it during the day, not as I see it at night. Pure night. The black ink that soaks into my body, overtaking my stomach, my throat, my mind! I am my own worst enemy because I can't control my own mind!

..oo..00..oo..00..

"Why do you do this too yourself?" Mom sat down beside me, rubbing my back and humming softly. "You know this only causes trouble."

I just shake my head, keeping my head in the toilet bowl. Anxiety sent me here, to my knees. To vomit and spew and become miserable. She could never understand that.

"What is scaring you so much, Danny?" she asks me, tickling my back with her medium-length nails.

I moan and roll my eyes. What could I possibly tell her? I've got something wrong with my head, making me my own worst enemy? Yeah right! I've been down that road before. Do you think she believes me less than perfect? Umm…no! Why would she?

"Danny?"

"Nothing." I gag, the putrid taste and burn of vomit overtaking my senses.

..oo..00..oo..00..

"I must not scream…I must not scream." I whisper to myself, my eyes wide open in the thick blackness around me. "If I scream…I must not scream."

Someone stirs to my right, and I lay back down. A simple thought sent me to the air, forcing me to sit bold upright. Well, what can I say? This happens to me at least once a night. All the times being forced to face nothing but my own thinking. It's not right. It can't be fair.

I close my eyes, shaking violently. Will it come back, driving me down to my own rock bottom? Yes. A simple, agonizing thought brings me to my back, forcing me to stare into the black ceiling above me. My eyes are wide, yet the thoughts continue, throwing my hands out in front of me, like I was trying to capture the last thread of peace leaving my body. It doesn't work.

..oo..00..oo..00..

"You are nothing, boy!" a voice hisses behind me.

"I'm more than you!" I yell back, tears stinging my eyes.

"You are weak and useless! How could you be of more worth than my great body, which stares down upon the weakest creatures, such as yourself?"

"I know my self worth!" I punch the air, my anger rising. "I'm worth more than you ever were! A spoiled child turned bitter as an adult! Ha! How dare you even think such things about me while hiding your own insecurities?" I move around in quick circles, trying to find the voice tormenting me.

"Because, child! You are nothing more than a weak, anxious, depressed monster!"

He shows himself to me, causing me to stop in my tracks. "But…" I sputter, my eyes locked with his.

"Ah ha! See your own folly in determining my knowledge!" he yelled at me, his arms crossed. "Why, I know every thought and feeling that plagues our weak human body!"

I shudder as the realization hits me. "Phantom! Why do you bring this upon me? What have I done?" I beg, a tear flowing down my cheek.

"I don't bring it, Fenton! I just watch you burn!" he laughed evilly and disappeared.

I glance around, grimacing in the light of reality. A cold finger presses against my back, and I awake. My eyes flash open and I stare into the tired eyes of my sister.

"What's wrong, Danny?" she asks, rubbing her left eye viciously.

"What are you talking about?" I hiss, feeling anger carry over from my dream.

"You were screaming." she pulls her hand away from her eye, revealing a slightly blood-shot orb.

"I was?" I mumble back, laying my hand on my chest slowly.

"Yes." she whimpers, stomping her foot in the process.

I look at her in her vulnerability for a minute. She sighs loudly and groans, walking towards my door.

"Just keep it down, nitwit." she hisses, walking out my door and slamming it behind her.

..oo..00..oo..00..

"I can't be mental!" I cry in the corner of my room, feeling all relief flow through me and into the air, choking me. "I can't be!" tears flow down my cheeks, causing my closed eyes to become bloodshot, and my cheeks to become tear-stained and swollen. This isn't usually my fate. I don't break down. I can't. Not when so many people expect me what I expect myself to be: a rock. A foundation. You're pole to hold onto, you're ground to stand on, you're hope in the hopeless! You're light at the end of the tunnel. I've sworn to be there for others, to ignore my own mind. And I succeed during the day.

I'm a monster. I know it. No one can change me, my mind, my state. I can't even change my state. It's a curse. It's hell. My hell. No one understands! Could understand! Will understand! All I beg for is acceptance! Will you realize I'm not perfect? Please? I know it! When will you wake up and realize it?

"Why do you plague my mind!" I yell out, entangling my fingers in my pitch-black hair. "Can't I have peace? Am I not allowed a pleasant night of sleep?"

A simple word pops in my mind, and I realize the animal I am. Who I am. I am stuck in limbo, my mind in hell, my body in heaven. Will I ever escape? Is that word a mere grain of sugar to my lips, or does it speak the truth? Escape. Sweet, sweet escape. To be free. To feel alive! To feel the pains of hunger I haven't known for three years! Will he free me?

..oo..00..oo..00..

* * *

><p><strong>Is it good enough to review?<strong>


	3. Secrets

**Just so you know...each chapter is made up of multiple events happening. Like, short glances into other's worlds that most of us never see. And also, everything that has happened in this story so far is true. I see this kind of stuff everyday. Need I say more?**

* * *

><p>Anger. Agony. Drugs. Rape. Few of us know the consequences. Have you ever felt anger the way I have? Ever been beat down to the point of agony? Ever watched your best friends smoke their lives away? Or watch your friend rape someone? No. Why should you? You're perfect, remember?<p>

..oo..00..oo..00..

"It's not right! It can't be!" I yell, ice coursing through my veins. "That marijuana stick isn't for you, dude! Please!" I reach out, trying to grab it from him.

He hisses at me and swats my hand away. "It's mine! If you want a joint, you should'a got one!" he takes another deep breath of the deadly smoke.

"Austin, please!" I beg, getting down on my hands and knees. "This isn't right!"

"You're just jealous." he throws the butt of the stick on the ground in front of me. "You can't have the thrill I have!"

"I don't want the thrill!" I grab his wrist. "Please Austin, stop this!"

"Oh yeah?" he rips his wrist out of my grip viciously. "And who's gonna stop me?"

..oo..00..oo..00..

"Don't! Why do you-!" a hand lands harshly over my mouth.

"Shh, little bitch." his face an inch from mine. "You know nothing."

I stare at him in silence, fear written deep into my eyes. "I…know…nothing?" I ask, pulling myself away from his grip.

"Or the world knows about you." he hissed and walked back over to the body. The pathetic, weak, tormented female body.

"This isn't right!" I yell, getting to my feet. "I want out!"

"You think you can get out?" another boy asks me, an evil grin on his lips. "Bull. You can't escape."

"I want out, Kyle!" I yell, tears coming to my eyes. "I'm not your friend to do-" I point at the girl. "This!" I hiss, a tear racing down my cheek.

"Then maybe you aren't my friend at all." Kyle hisses back, his zipper undone.

"Maybe I'm not!" I yell, backing up slightly.

"If you aren't, Fenton-" he hisses, walking towards me. "You better watch your back."

I gasp as I realize what he's saying. The horror of it all. The way he is. Who he's turned us into. And I'm out. I'm free! Is it even possible?

..oo..00..oo..00..

"Ahh!" I scream, clutching my stomach. A harsh blow is sent to my temple, knocking me off balance.

"You are nothing, Fenton! Nothing!"

I fall to the ground in agony, curling myself up in a ball. How can this be happening? I glance up at my attacker through bloodshot eyes. I open my mouth to speak, but it becomes to dry and numb for me to even move my tongue.

"What was that?" my attacker hissed, an evil grin on his face. "You want more?" he kicks my back and stomach, causing my to groan and scream. I can feel my organs bruising, my arms breaking, my back splitting.

His steel-toed boot meets with any part of my body it can, destroying me. Through it all, I don't even remember I can get out. What is intangibility? Invisibility? Do they even exist?

..oo..00..oo..00..

"Will you just LEAVE ME ALONE?" I yell at the top of my lungs, stomping around my room viciously. The house shakes with every step I take, making my anger worse. "WHAT IS THIS!" I yell, walking straight into a wall. I growl and punch it as hard as I can, going through it easily. I pull my hand through the hole I made and stare at the blood coursing down my knuckles.

"Danny! What's wrong!" a female voice yells to me from the outside of my door.

"LEAVE!" I yell, hitting my head off my wall rhythmically.

"What are you doing in there?" the voice asks again, knocking on my door softly.

"I SAID GO!" I yell, my palms worming into fists. In my deaf fury, I refuse to realize the voice talking to me so caringly.

"Please, son!" she begs, tickling my door softly. "I can help!"

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND ME!" I yell, shooting an ecto-ray at my door. "HOW CAN YOU HELP ME?"

..oo..00..oo..00..

* * *

><p><strong>Now, I've never seen a rape, but I've heard my distant friends bragging about it. So...that little one isn't true. But, I'm sure he pushed his weight around to the others involved. <strong>


	4. Abuse

Abused. Hated. Destroyed. Threatened. Have you ever seen what I have? The way innocence is lost? The way children are harmed? Do you even know it exists? No. The world is too good a place for you, that no one else could possibly be thrown down, destroyed. Because you are lucky. You were wanted.

..oo..00..oo..00..

"What is your problem?"

A blow to the head sends me to the floor. I feel shaky and tingly, my eyes half open.

"How could you come home and show me this?"

I get kicked in the gut. I curl up into a ball, trying to prevent the attack soon to come.

"I hate you!"

A kick to my back, and I cry out, tears rushing down my cheeks. This can't be happening. But, then again, when doesn't it happen? When has there been a day that I haven't been shot down? Destroyed?

..oo..00..oo..00..

I sit in my room, my mind racing. A thick, ugly bruise heals on my right arm. This has been going on for so long, it's hard to know which is right. Is there such thing as love? I can't ever know. Only one person has ever shown it too me. And she's gone. The other tries to kill me everyday. Thank you Phantom.

I've never been noticed as a problem. Everyone thinks its from Dash. I can't believe I'm his favorite punching bag. How does he get away with it, anyway?

How do my abusers get away with it? It's not like it's my choice. I can't run from them. I can from Dash. He's too slow. Plus, my intangibility makes it a bit easier. But usually when I'm on the run. Not standing in front of him.

I exhale loudly and lay back on my bed, using my crossed arms as a pillow. No matter how boney I've been over the years, there's nothing softer. I grimace as I hit a bruise. All well. When don't I hit a bruise?

..oo..00..oo..00..

"Danny? Are you ok?" Sam asked, walking quickly beside me. She laid a gentle hand on my forearm, and I stop walking.

"I don't know, Sam." I reply glumly, my heart racing at her touch. "I think so."

"What's happening to you?" she asks, her big, violet eyes piercing every wall I've ever set.

"Dash has just been a little imaginative of late." I lie, my heart aching. I desperately want to tell her the truth. But deep down I know I can't risk it. Risk hurting her.

"You should bring this to someone's attention, Danny." she says seriously, her eyes never leaving mine. "Dash can't keep treating you like this."

"Well, what can I do about it?" I ask, hiding the frustration mounting in my soul. "No one pays attention to me, anyway." I shrug and start walking down the hall again.

She comes quietly with me, her hands gently at her sides. "Danny…" her voice softens. "I know it doesn't seem safe. And I know you think it won't work. But you have to try." she walked in front of me, stopped, and faced me, making me stop in my tracks or risk running into her.

"Gah!" I yell, my frustration surfacing. "I can't stop Dash! No matter what I do, I will always be beaten! Don't you get it?" my arms move all over the place, emphasizing my point. "Whether Dash is stopped or not, I will always be destroyed!"

She looked into my eyes, fear and sadness etched into her innocent eyes. I grimace and walk around her, feeling beaten down by my own emotions. There is no end to this, even if I'm away from everything.

..oo..00..oo..00..

"You fiend!" I yell, floating in the air in front of Skulker. "I'm not in the mood to fight today! Why are you here?"

The ghost laughs evilly in front of me, his shoulders rising and falling with the rhythm of it. "You're life just can't be easy, ghost child." a little gun rises from his wrist. He points it at me and aims. Then, a small green orb escapes the gun, coming straight towards me.

"Gah!" is all I have the time to yell before it hits me in the gut. "Ohhh…" I moan, holding my burned stomach. Normally, I would be defeating him, but since the ball landed on a cut/bruise combo on my stomach, I'm paralyzed.

"What is with you, whelp?" Skulker asks, giving me a sideways glance. "This isn't like you."

"Nothing." I moan, looking up at him and straightening up. "You just caught me…at a bad place…" I take in a deep breath and send a thick green ray of ecto energy directly into his face.

"Whelp!" he yells, covering his face with his heavy metal arms.

"Take this!" I shoot an ice ray at his arms, freezing them in a position above his face.

"MMM!" he yells, his mouth covered by the blow I just dealt him.

"You're done!" I exclaim, flipping the cap off of the Fenton Thermos. I groan loudly and point the thermos at him, smiling as it sucked him in. "One ghost down-" I shake the thermos happily. "Zero to go."

..oo..00..oo..00..

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, if you read, please review? Thanks. :)<strong>


	5. Bi, Gay, Either Way

**This is the last chapter to my story: It's Emotion. I've written about everytihing I can think of that I know has happened to my friends or me personally. So, if you need to talk about anything, I'm here. Sometimes it's easier to open up to a complete stranger. Just know that this stranger will talk to you about anything you need to spill. And will care and offer any help she can without consulting others.**

**Basically, what you pm or review me, stays between you and me. :)**

* * *

><p>Different. Dirty. Disgusting. Destroyable. Just because I'm different, I'm bullied. I was treated the same before! Everyone liked me then! Why does this have to change things now? Why can't you like me for who I am!<p>

..oo..00..oo..00..

'Oh my God.' I thought, staring at the boy walking several feet in front of me. His gorgeous black hair flowed around his face. 'I gotta know his name.' I gulped and walked over to him, my breath in my throat. "Hi." I said weakly, smiling at him.

"Hey." he said simply, smiling back at me. "What's up?"

I was at a loss for words. But, before I could reply, Dash yelled over to the boy. "Hey, Brent! Stay away from him! He's a fag!" I could feel the blood draining from my face as he looked at me.

"Oh…" Brent looked down at his feet momentarily. "Bye…" he walked away from me quickly, not looking back.

"Damn!" I hit myself on the forehead. Of course he wasn't going to talk to me if he knew that!

"You are so stupid, Fenton!" Kwan yelled beside me. He Gibbs Slapped me and laughed, walking over to Dash and Brent. "Get a life, dyke."

..oo..00..oo..00..oo..

"Damn it, Danny! Why could you possibly be bi? What did your father and I do wrong!" Mom begged, looking me in the eyes anxiously. "Did we ever seem unnatural or something?"

"No…mom, it's not you." I mumbled, rubbing the back of my neck nervously. "I swear."

"What am I supposed to think!" she yelled, throwing her hands in the air above her head. "My son is freakin' in love with other boys! That's not right, Danny!"

"I'm so sorry I'm not perfect!" I yelled, running from the kitchen with tears in my eyes. Why couldn't she just accept me? Why can't anyone accept me, for that matter? Why am I alone?

..oo..00..oo..00..

"Hey cutie." a guy smiled back at me, his smile stretching from ear to ear. "I hear you're looking for a boyfriend."

"Sort of." I mutter, shoving my books in my locker. "I just want love."

"Ah." he leaned against a locker beside mine and crossed his arms, his smile never leaving his lips. "Don't we all."

I gave him a once-over cautiously. His body wasn't all that bad. It was actually pretty cool, almost hot. And the tattoo on his right arm was to die for. "Are…you bi?" I stuttered, feeling nervous as I asked.

"Nah." he shook his head, looking at the ceiling sadly. "I was just supposed to mess with ya."

..oo..00..oo..00..

"I love you." he kissed me gently on the mouth. "Please, believe me."

I peered into his beautiful green eyes and shook my head. How could I believe him? Everyone I knew lied to me. Especially about the delicate matter on the way I love. "Really?" I eyed him suspiciously. "And you think I'm going to believe you, right?"

"Yeah." he shrugged, smiling at me gently. "Why wouldn't you?"

I brushed his white hair out of his face and kissed him gently on the lips. "Because you're straight." I whispered, my forehead tilted towards his.

"I'd go gay for you." he whispered, kissing my cheek gently. His gloved hand held the back of my neck softly. "Please, believe me."

"Stop it." I begged, tears coming to my eyes. "You can't love me like that. No one else does." I hung my head and wiped a few of the tears away.

"Really?" he asked, bumping my head up to look at him again. "Because I think no one else knows how amazing you are."

Before I could say anything in return, he had me in a deep kiss. He held my neck tightly, passionately. His eyes were closed and peaceful as his lips pressed hard against mine. At first, I was shocked and surprised. But as the kiss deepened, I felt myself melting in his grip. My eyes slipped closed, and my mind became clear of all worry. He truly did love me.

..oo..00..oo..00..

"You…what?" Mom yelled, tears coming to her eyes. "Why would you do that, Danny?" she punched the wall angrily.

"He said he loved me, ma! That he'd go gay for me!" I begged, watching her throw, basically, an adult tantrum. "I kissed him because I knew he wasn't lying!"

"I just can't get passed the fact that you fell in love with a ghost!" she yelled, glaring almost right through me.

"I didn't…I mean, it's not like…but…you see…"

"Can it, Danny!" she hissed, looking away from me. "Git."

"What?" I asked, looking at her gently, worry and fear entangling itself in my heart.

"Git outa here!" she yelled, fire in her eyes.

I gasped and ran out of the room, anxiety worming into my mind. She always wants me to tell the truth. To be the kid everyone trusts. Well, she definitely doesn't want anything to do with me now!

* * *

><p><strong>Tah-dah! My emotional story! I hope you all saw something in this. Whether it be entertainment or the truth, at least you saw something. I hope that, if you need to, you will come and talk to me through PM. I care. And I won't tell anyone anything you say. :)<strong>

**-Hayden (BeingGirl)**


End file.
